epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Marcus Fenix vs. Sev. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
Well, hello once again everybody. So, I know I've been out for nearly 3 months and wasn't able to do anything including my rap battle series, so when I got bored of staring at the ceiling, I decided to write some stuff. So I've written about 3 or 4 battles, so prepare to see them like every 2 days or something. This is an idea I had for a long time, since I wanted to use the Gears of War Series. So when Patts gave me the idea for the battle, I kept it in the back of my head until my computer broke, which is when I decided to finally write this. So without further ado, here it is: Today, after 3 months of hiatus, ERBoVG resumes again with another Sci-fi protagonist battle- Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War Series go against Tomas Sevchenko from the Killzone Series to see whose better world-saving sci-fi hero! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Fenix_1.png|Marcus Fenix Sev_1.png|Tomas Sevchenko EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! MARCUS FENIX! VERSUS! SEV!!!!!!! BEGIN! Tomas Sevchenko: (starts at 0:31) The Alpha Squads on the attack formation, you stepped into a Killzone, today will be your Emergence Day as this Halo Killer usurp your throne, spittin' rhymes like the Hammer of Dawn, I'm coming at you like a Pendulum, tear you down like I've torn down the Helghan Empire, you can't handle 'em. I may look innocent, but I'll be your worst nightmare, call me an Imulsion, hunt you down by surprise like a gang of Locusts, you can't see me emergin', Our Unreal Warfare will soon fill you with horror and the deepest revulsion, Shadow Falls on your chance of victory if this attempt was your best version! you're getting too cocky for a whiny bitch who couldn't even save his dad, Savvy Sev will Lambent this Sarge, break any pride about you that Sera had, your Gears just got Grilled, I would rather believe that Dom is more skilled, As Colonel Radec Proclaims, The essence of combat: Kill or be Killed! Marcus Fenix: (starts at 1:12) I'm like a Fenix, Tomas, I'll be reborn no matter what you throw at me, Report: lyrically beating this sarcastic rookie who thought he was an MC, you'll be nothing more than a Red Dust ''if you step up to my legacy, call me Mael Radec, stomping on your whole planet is my Ascendancy''. Your Exoskeleton won't help when I RAAM ''into ya and tear your inside out, or maybe just burn you from inside like ''Pyrrhus, those warheads you sprout, because if you are the pupil of Templar, I'm the General Adams 2.0, your tactics are so outrageous, you have an intelligence of those that glow! This will be your Killing Field, your pitiful lose won't be concealed, can't be healed, it'll be revealed, much like Vekta you won't be shield-ed! Go back to your wimpy little comrades, tell them the stories of how you fell, because today is the day you met the one and only, true Ghast from Hell! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! OF! VI-VI-VI-VI-VI DE-DE-DE-DE-DE OOOOOOOOOOOOOO GAMES!!!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Marcus Fenix Sev Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts